Kish at my school!
by PetitePixiii
Summary: This is what I think might happen if Kish went to my school. XD
1. Chapter 1

Groaning, I grabbed my school bag. Boring old lessons again, it was the dreaded monday worst day of the week in my opinion.

For such reasons as, We go back to school on that day and it has the worst combo of lessons. Geography with Mr spencer and Maths with Miss Bone. Both incredibly dull teachers who make the 55 minute lessons last almost a century!

As I walked through the school gates I froze instantly reconising someone right infront of me.

It seemed my day was about to get much more intresting!

"Why hello there!" He smirked I almost melted. I was sure my cheeks were heating up more by the minute.

Kish, Kisshu! The ailen was right there standing in front of me.

Wait a second what the heck was he doing here!

I looked at him funnily, acting like I didn't know him.

"H-hi! You knew here then?" I smiled slightly.

He smirked wider putting his hands on his hips. "Come on Kellee don't act like you don't know me!?"

I looked up in alarm. He knew my name. I felt my cheeks burn noticing him wearing our school uniform. God he looked cute in that!

"I- gotta go! To this erm thing! Yes this thing!!" I rushed off feeling so stupid. I have never acted like that in front of anyone!

Sophie my friend came flying up to me along with Tarah. " Momo-chan!" They screamed calling me by my nick name.

"You ill Momo-chan your cheeks are all red!?" Tarah questioned looking concerned.

"I know what it is!" Sophie smirked evily, "Let me guess you've finally seen a guy you like at this school?"

I blushed deeper freaking out. "No way!" I took a step back in protest. "I hate boys you know that!"

Taking another step back I crashed into someone again.

"It seems your making a habit of running into me Kellee!" Kish smirked.

If I was an anime right now an anger mark would of apeared on my forehead.

My cheeks went red again. I noticed my friends smirking and nudging eachother giggling.

Thank goodness they hadn't reconised him.

I grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him somewhere where we could talk.

"Okay, I guess theres no point in me acting like I don't know who you are. First question. What the heck are you doing here at my school!?"

Kish just flicked his hair slightly. His green hair was out of its pigtails and hanging in his eyes making him look like a rock star.

"Well I wanted to know what earth school was like," He answered plainly.

"Why travel all the way to england just to go to school?!" I questioned again.

"So the mew mews couldn't stop my curiousity and to see my biggest fan girl of course." He smirked again moving closer to me but I instantly moved away.

"What makes you think I'm your fan girl?"

"In your room you have a shrine of me!" He awnsered smirking wider.

I was red as a tomato. "Who the heck told you that!" I demanded.

He just tapped his nose. "I have my sources."

"So, what year are you in?"

"Well I'm surposed to be in year nine but I had to get moved down a year so I'm in year eight with you honey!"

I hung my head down and muttered sarcasticly. "Oh goody!"

He smiled as if proud of himself. "I knew you'd be pleased!"

Then my tutor happened to walk past us, Miss Olite was the nicest tutor there was, she was always there when I had problems.

"Hello there Kellee, and you are Kish right? Great to meet you, your going to be in Kellee's tutor group with me so seeing as you've already met him Kellee, can you show him around?"

I felt like a brick was thrown at my head.

My mind suddenly changed its opinion on her.

I opened my mouth to protest but Miss Ollite looked at me as if to say "It wasn't an option."

It was official I was stuck with him! "Theres no hope for me now!" I muttered and groaned.

"Awww lighten up Kellee, you get to hang out with me for the whole day." He smiled happily.

I groaned again and the bell went. Time for my best subject first the only good thing about mondays.

Art.

God help Kish if he messess up this lesson.

"Hello Kellee!" My art teacher said cheerfully, as I walked with Kish to my art class. "Who's this young man your holding hands with?"

I faked a smile and spoke with no emotion. "He's Kish, hes new here!"

Wait what else was that she said. 'Holding hands?'

I looked down and Kish and mines hands.

How the heck did I not notice him holding hands with me?!

I blushed crimson, then violently pulled my hand out of his and sat next to my friend India, who was snickering. Atempting to conceal her laughter but failing.

Kish was still standing beside Miss Watson, not knowing where to sit.

"Seeing as you and Kellee already know each other why don't you sit next to her?"

Why must teachers hate me today?

"But there isn't any room!" I protested.

India instantly smirked and moved over to sit next to Abbie.

"Now there is!" India said in a ever so sweetly voice.

I groaned, I'm stuck with him for the whole lesson!

I edged as far away as I could from him and slumped in my seat.

Then when instructed to draw the fruits that was on our desk I ignored him too.

Then a shadow of girls came over to our desk, that I would like to refer to as the four clones.

"So you've finally got a boyfriend then Kellee?!" one of them which happened to be named Alex sneered.

Alex was the deputy head to the group one of the most big headed girls I have ever seen.

"Is that like your natural colour?!" Rochelle asked tugging at his hair in her childish way.

"Its not that great! its scrawny." Leah sighed clearly bored running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Yeah like its such a mess!" Olivia the leader agreed smirking.

I clenched my fists tightly.

"Don't you four have anything better to do? Like look into your mirrors? Just be careful you don't break them!" I snapped. They just glared at me and saunted off.

Even though Kish didn't seem to care less about them, they annoyed me so I had to get rid off them.

I glanced over him, he was twirling his pencil around in his hand.

I rolled my eyes, he didn't know how to use a pencil.

Reaching out I turned it over to the right end and muttered. "Now try!"

He smiled at me and I just turned back to my work and finished off my shading on my fruit.

Miss Watson stopped us half was through so we could add some colour.

I got the brushes and paints out. Kish picked up a brush and looked at it cluelessly.

"You dip the brush in water then put it in the paint then put it on the picture." I instructed, and he did what I said.

Kish was a pretty good artist!

The bell went, no trouble from him yet! I gathered up my things and started walking when Kish caught up with me and grabbed my hand to make me stop.

"That uniform looks pretty kawaii on you. I prefer More revealing clothes on a girl though." He smirked cheekily and winked.

I glared at him and hit him on the back of the head hard.

"Your such a pervert!"

"Ouch!"


	2. Chapter 2

**This is not a very good chapter but I have been suffering from writers block, **

**If you have any ideas on what could happen next that would be great please:D **

Chapter 2

Sports! Yes! Thats what I have next and boys and girls are never mixed in a Pe group!

We aproched the gym and I pushed Kish into the boys line and went to join my own just as Miss Cook my Pe teacher arived.

"Right boys and girls Mr Day is off today so we'll have a little boys vs girls tornament!" Miss Cook anounced.

She let us all go to our changing rooms, I was about to go in when I saw Miss Cook talking to Kish.

"No Pe kit means an half hour detention."

I can't belive I'm gonna have to save his neck!

"Erm Miss Cook?" I interupted.

"What is it Kellee? I thought you'd be changed by now you love PE!" She said I was the only one she seemed to be slightly nice to.

"Kish, is new here and he only got his time table this morning so he didn't know that he had Pe." I told her.

She sighed. "Fine I'll let him off this time but if he forgets again I will give him detention!"

"Understood Miss!" I replied to her and smiled at Kish.

"Seeing as you can't get changed with no kit wait in the gym everyone will be out soon." He nodded as I ran off to the girls changing rooms.

Pulling on our red PE tops, black shorts and tying up trainers all the girls exited their changing room and joined the boys in the gym.

"One boy and a girl go into pairs, each will be your openant."

I sighed knowing that Kish would instantly go to me.

Which he did! He stood beside me smirking.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

We were all told what to do the first was the ropes.

"Climb up the rope and the one to get up the top is the winner of this round." Miss Cook instructed.

I grabbed one of the ropes next to me and started to climb.

When I got a certain height I looked down I just saw Kish looking up at me not doing anything.

"Come on I got you out of the woods with Miss Cook once if you don't do anything I'm not doing it again, plus if your not gonna beat me by just standing there!"

Kish just smirked. "Oh really?"

He grabbed the rope next to me and acted like he was climbing it but I could tell he was flying.

When he was level with me he smirked wider and whispered. "I saw up your shirt!"

I blushed wildly and he was so so lucky that I was holding onto the rope or he would of got another hit!

He carried on climbing (Flying) up the rope till he reached the top then climbed down.

I dropped from where I was landing on the mat.

"Looks like I win this round Kellee!" He smirked again.

I growled and folded my arms again.

"Cheater!" I hissed.

He just smiled cheekily and winked. "Yep!"

We moved onto high jump, another chance for Kish to cheat! I groaned I was determined to beat him!

I narrowed my eyes and focused and I ran towards the pole and did a side jump over landing on the mat on the other side, a perfect 95cm. I beamed actually being able to do 95cm, concidering I'm pretty small.

Kish not knowing how to do a side jump gave me an advantage he tried to jump over but failed catching his foot on the pole.

"YESSSS!" I cheered I actually beat him.

He flicked his hair back in a sexy way I blushed.

We were all given a while Miss Cook set up the next part.

I ran straight over to Tarah showing Kish I was busy.

"You like him don't you!" Tarah whispered to me.

I looked at her funnily. "No I don't! He's annoying!"

"Don't you?" Tarah repeated.

I looked down blushing. "Well maybe just a little."

Tarah let out a rather loud cheer. "Woot finally Kellee had a crush!"

I covered her mouth and hissed to her. "Shut up!"

"Right now silence! Gather round! Our next and last round will be hurdles the person in the group to get the quickest time wins." Miss Cook anounced making us line up.

I shuffled to the back, Kish rejoining my side. I edged away from him rolling my eyes again but he edged closer to me.

"Awww you're no fun!" Kish pouted doing puppy dog eyes at me with his entrancing golden orbs.

"Hey! Thats not fair! The puppy dog eyes are mine!" I whined.

"We'll share it, after all I am your boyfriend!" He smirked.

I coughed and spluttered. "Wwwhat!!!" I choked.

"I'm your boyfriend."He winked.

"No you're not!" I snapped embaressed.

Before he got a chance to awnser it was my turn to jump over the hurdles.

I raced forward leaping over them and at the end I clutched my side panting, that was the quickest I've ever done it!

We all then had to get changed.

When I got back into my school uniform I found Kish waiting paicenty outside the changing rooms.

"I guess I gotta take you to tutor class huh?" I smiled slightly.

I couldn't stand boys but he might be growing on me a little.

Maybe, him being at this school would turn out okay after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Kish tried to grab my hand again but I snapped it away from him.

"Awww come on Kellee!" He pouted.

I groaned and let him hold my hand, if I didn't he probably would just go on about it.

My friends, India, Tarah and Abbie appeared out of nowhere. Abbie and India were laughing their heads off while Tarah screamed at the top of her voice.

"KELLEES GOT A BOY FRIEND! KELLEES GOT A BOYFRIEND!" She chanted repeatedly, then ran for it.

I fumed with anger glaring at her running to A block, then turned back to Abbie and India.

They immediately stopped laughing and ran for it to H block.

I snatched my hand out of Kish's running after them.

"Abbie! India! God help you if I catch you!" I shouted chasing after them, hurriedly catching up with them because I was faster than them.

Unfortunately for me at that moment Mrs Alexander appeared.

She was my head of year in year 7, she seemed to have it in for me, always looking and waiting for me to do something wrong.

"What are you doing Kellee?!" She inquired, looking at me with a strict glare that could pierce hot air balloons.

"Umm.."

Man I was busted now! Quick, quick! Think of an excuse Kellee, that won't get you into much trouble!

"Giant Hippo's were chasing me! But they're gone now!" I grinned nervously, looking as Innocent as possible.

I was never very good under pressure.

She raised an eyebrow at me, and carried on walking.

I heard Kish in hysterics behind me

I scowled. "Oh, shut up Kish!" I snapped and stormed on to wards class.

"Yo Kellee you really that upset?!" He asked chasing after me.

I paused, his face almost looked concerned and Innocent. Almost.

"Would a kiss make you feel better?" He smirked.

I whacked him on the back of the head again. "You're such a baka!"

He rubbed the spot where I hit him.

"You sure pack a hard hit!"

I didn't know why, but I looked at him and just smiled he looked so cute.

"Come on we don't want to be later than we already are."

I started walking but he still stood there with his puppy dog expression on.

I sighed. "What do you want now?" I groaned folding my arms.

"I want you to hold my hand, I won't know anyone!" He gave a fake whimper.

Has this dude got no shame!?

"Cut the sympathy act!" I snapped, but grabbed his hand rolling my eyes and dragging him to tutor.

His eyes seemed to light up as I held his hand.

When we reached class, I tried to get my hand out of his but he hand wrapped his hand round mine holding onto it tightly.

Miss Ollite looked up from her desk, "Ah there you are Kellee!" She gave me a half smile, then signaled for me to sit down.

Kish had finally let go by then so I hurried to sit next to Abbie.

"Kish? Introduce yourself to the class please." Miss Ollite requested.

"Hey, I'm Kish. I just recently transfered here." He winked leaving a few boy crazy girls in my class squealing.

He instantly walked over to me, grabbing a chair.

Couldn't't he of chosen someone else to sit next to?

Miss Ollite gave us some worksheets on whether or not a certain example is a; Crime, severity or not a crime.

Kish looked at them first, but looked up a minute later with a blank look on his face.

I smiled and went through it with him. He wasn't used to all this school stuff, and heck I like him a little.

Miss Ollite went through the answers shortly after.

"Joanne takes more than she should from a sample tray, in a supermarket. Crime, Severity or not a crime?" She asked.

My hand rose from table, and into the air.

"Its a severity, because even though she took it, they were free in the first place. But its a case of being dishonest."

Every one else then started to contribute answers. I laid back for a bit she only expected us to answer one question.

Kish leaned into my ear. "Brains and beauty, wow you deserve a kiss."

I pushed him away slightly and whispered back.

"Thanks, but I think I'll decline on that offer."

"What about one on the cheek?"

"No."

"Forehead?"

"No!"

"Hand?"

"No!"

He suddenly smirked. "Lips?"

"NO!" I screamed out annoyed.

Everyone was silent looking at my sudden outburst.

"Kellee I will not have you disturbing my lesson!" Miss Ollite snapped, and instructed me to go outside.

I scowled, and glared at Kish as I walked to the door and exiting it.

Kish was going to get it now!

I stood there and ten minutes passed. The bell went, and everyone exited the tutor room.

I dodged past Kish, grabbing my bag and ran out.

I heard him calling after me but I ignored him making my way to the library. Saying how many things I hate about him under my breath.

He caught up to me. But I kept on walking, pretending to not show any recognition that he was there.

He leant in and kissed my cheek. I blushed deep red, stopping dead in my tracks.

"I told you it would make you feel better." He winked and smirked again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I gotta be quiet while I type this because its like five minutes past two in the morning and if my dad catches me up I will be dead. lol. **

**Anyway sorry for such a slow update things have been really hetic at home and school, plus on top of that I've had writers block. XD I'm sorry if Kish is occ I tried so hard to keep him in character I swear! Anyway heres the update!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I blushed fiercely, not knowing what to say, or do. Kish just kissed me! Sure it was on the cheek, but the nerve of him doing so! The little pervert!

"So, did that make you feel better?" Kish questioned.

"No, it didn't!" I snapped.

"Well, why not?" He asked.

"Because, it didn't!"

"Shall I try again then?" Kish smirked.

That's when I snapped, tears of fury sprang to my eyes. All that's what happened today got all too much for me as my anger boiled. He's been bugging and embarrassing me all day. I've had enough.

"For goodness sake, you're such an idiot! Stop following me around, don't even try to pretend you like me because you don't! Just leave me alone! You're a useless jerk! It's no wonder, Ichigo would never love you!" I shouted at him, then my eyes stung with guilt tears, instead of those of anger and fury.

Kish's head jerked as if he had been slapped in the face, his long green hair fell into his eyes as he mumbled, "T.. Thanks.."

I bit my lip, I never meant to be that harsh to him. I knew Ichigo was a soft spot for him, how could, I have been so wicked!?

The bell for 4th lesson rung, I walked back to class alone, Kish had raced ahead, I could tell how much I hurt him for bringing up Ichigo.

He must really still love her! I felt so bad for him having his love ever unrequited.

Kish got assigned to sit in the desk in front of me for double history. Instead of concentrating on what Miss Toleman had to say about Henry the eighth, I chewed constantly on the end of my pencil looking at Kish, lost in my own thoughts.

_He still loves Ichigo more than anything, I guess the reason he came over here wasn't just so the mews couldn't stop him, it was probably so he could numb the pain of her rejections day by day. Sure he's annoying, but I guess bugging me was a way for him to distract himself away from his thoughts of Ichigo.  
_

Kish didn't look as if he was listening either, I observed him as he dug into his school bag, getting out a picture of Ichigo gazing at it intently. I craned my neck slightly so I could see his expression properly, his eyes looked sad and distressed.  
I felt horrible.

_He came here to try and get over Ichigo, but I made things worse. It's all my fault. I made him sad.  
_

"Kellee?" A voice called me, but I was too warped in my own mind to register.

"Kellee!" The voice was a little louder this time but I still didn't respond.

"KELLEE!" The voice boomed, snapping me completely out of my little trance.

I sprang to my feet. "Present Miss!"

The whole class snickered behind their history books.

My face went as red as a tomato, so red in fact it would have envied Ichigo's hair.

I carried on throughout my lesson, still kind of out of it, not fully concentrating.

Finally the bell rang for lunch after two boring hours of Miss Toleman going on and on about the Tudors. I usually find it interesting but other things were distracting me.

I left the classroom, Kish had left before me along with the other people, but I put my stuff away so slowly that I was the last person to leave the class room except Miss Toleman.

I left G block slowly dragging my school bag behind me.

"Kellee?" A voice said from behind me.

I jumped in surprise and I turned around. It was my friend, Tarah.

"What's wrong? You're not usually all droopy!"

I looked at her and forced a slight smile.

"No, I'm okay." I mumbled, kicking at the gravel with my shoes.

Tarah looked as if she didn't believe me.  
"Well, do you want to go to the library with me, or something?"

I looked down at the ground. "Look, I'm sorry, Tarah, I'm not really in the mood today to hang around and be hyper. I just want to be on my own, okay?"

I then ran off, before another word could be said between us.  
I stopped abruptly at the benches my heart skipped a beat and guilt flushed over me again.

Kish was there, staring down at the uneven pavement slabs.

I slowly approached him and whispered quietly.

"Kish . . . "

He stood up not glancing once over at me and started to run.  
I ran after him, rapidly catching up to him. I ran in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Kish, gomen nasai, I'm such a baka!"  
He didn't move or say anything, his face was impossible to read.

"I really didn't mean to upset you like that, honest I didn't! I knew that Ichigo was a soft spot for you, yet I threw it in your face. I feel like a complete jerk!"

I looked down, letting my hair fall into my eyes again, feeling my hazel brown eyes fill up with tears.

Kish still didn't respond. He just stood there like a statue.

I slowly began to walk away, thinking he didn't care at all.

"Well, anyway, bye."

I suddenly felt a grip on my arm. Kish had grabbed my arm.

"Wh-what is it?" I asked, confused. I couldn't tell what his expression was, as his hair was now covering his face.

"It's okay, I deserved it."

He looked up a little, showing his face slightly.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked.

I nodded as I pulled his hand off my arm.

Kish walked back to the benches quickly, with me closely behind.

He sat down staring at the ground again. I sat next to him tucking my knees under my chin.

"The real reason for me coming here, wasn't because I was curious about human school or anything like that. The real reason was..." He trailed off.

"Was?" I prompted, waiting for him to carry on.

"It was because I had to get away from everything that reminded me of Ichigo, but the only problem is now . . . You remind me of her. Your feisty competitiveness, everything about you ends up reminding me of her."

His face screwed up, I could tell he was trying not to cry, I gently reached my hand and placed it over his in a comforting manner.

"You were kind of right and wrong about me not liking you, you know. I may not like you and much as I love Ichigo but I do like you. I can't help but do this . . . " He paused and I blinked with confusion.

Kish lifted one of his hands and cupped it around my cheek, leaning in close to me. I blushed wildly at him as his lips wavered over mine.

He then softly kissed me. The kiss only lasted a second or two, before he broke away with a slight smirk on his face.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I don't love you Kellee but you are so much like Ichigo in some ways I couldn't resist."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisshu: I do love you really Kellee!

Me: for the last time its Momo! I hate my name remeber, oh and I love you too Kishy-kun!

Kisshu: Momo-chan doesn't own tokyo mew mew, though she does own me.

Me: actually sadly I don't but hey a girl can dream can't she?


End file.
